Life
by Paramore.Sounders.Twilight17
Summary: bella is abused by phil he tells her she is going to live with charlie and emmett her brother but is he really going to let her get away from him is he going to come back and finish what he started. ExB AH M for abused and later on.
1. story information

_Life_

**a/n: Ok this is my first fanfic i have written storys before. message me if you like it or not, things to add or not. thanks! **

Character Information

Bella Swan:16 years old brother is emmett swan charlie is her father is charlie

Emmett Swan:18 years old sister is bella swan dad is charlie girlfriend is rosalie hale

Alice Cullen:15 years old brother is edward cullen parents are esme and carlisle cullen boyfriend is jasper hale

Edward Cullen:17 years old sister is alice cullen parents are esme and carlisle cullen

Rosalie Hale:17 years old brother is jasper parents are brian and samantha hale boyfriend is emmett swan

Jasper Cullen:17 years sister is rosalie hale parents are brian and samantha girlfriend is alice cullen


	2. Chapter 1:Abused

Chapter 1: Abuse

God i hate my life, when I was 8 my mother divorced charlie my father a year later Renee(my mom) remarried Phil. he was great at first, but whenever mom was gone he would hit me, because of him hitting me I had to give up soccer. I love soccer with a passion! I hated that I had to quit. It started getting worse and he would hit mom. after 2 years of abuse he shot mom and she died.I never wished for this life it was just thrown upon me. I had to start wearing over sized clothes, stop hanging out with friends because they would get suspicious. My life was and still is horrible. So here i am 8 years later still being abused. I have not talked to Emmett(my brother)or charlie since i left, i vaguely remember them. Emmett was a jokster, always making me laugh even though he was only 10. Charlie was very...Calm, I guess you could call it.I miss them ssoo much--

I was cut out of my thoughts by someone calling me.

"BELLA! GET DOWN HERE!!" Phil screamed

"Coming!"

I got down the stairs and saw phil staring at me.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"I am tired of watching I am sending you to live with Charlie and his son Emmett." YES!!!! i get to get out of this hell hole!! I thought  
"After renee died life has been hard for me. I called Charlie and he said it would be great if you could live with i don't know how it would be have a flight at 8 in the morning day after to marrow."he said

"Since your leaving you get extra special treatment tonight."

OK now I'm scared.

He had a sick smile on his face. Then he punched me in the stomach.

The air left my lungs and i fell to the ground by the force of the blow.

Phil just laughed.

Then he did something i never though he would do. He raped me.

I have never been so scared in my life.

After about an hour or so he started to put his clothes back on.I thought he was done but I have never been so wrong in my life.

"Turn over and ly on your stomach."

Over the years I have learned to stay as quiet as possible when he hits me.

I turned on my stomach and waited for the pain.

It came so fast I thought I was dreaming. I could tell he was using a belt, but their was another object I couldn't put my finger on. Then realization hit me and i realized it was a knife.

Imagine every time the belt hits you he takes the knife and cuts you were the belt hit.

Then the pain became unbearable I had to scream.

"Bella you don't want to scream to loud or i just might have to kill you."

"Turn on your back!"

I turned over but it took a lifetime. his floors were so dirty that it stung my back so bad!  
"UUUUUGGHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!"

When I was fully turned over I saw a black object on the coffee table right next to me.

"Oh you ruined my suprise I was going to show you that later on tonight."Phil said

It was then that he held up the object that I realized it was a gun.

"you see i was planing on showing you just how i killed your beloved mom."

He left me process that for a moment before he said "Nice surprise isn't it?!

"NO!" I spat back at him

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

He grabbed my arm so hard I thought it was broken.

After hours more of abused I felt my self slipping into the darkness.

I woke to find myself on the floor naked, it was dark out side so i guessed it was 9. Everything that happend last night came flooding back to me. I grabbed my clothes next to me and got dressed. I was horrifide! I started sobbing. I tryed to stay quiet, but i kept getting louder.I heard Phil moving but it didn't register in my mind.

"BELLA! SHUT UP!"Phil yelled to me

I stopped sobbing all together

"Bella i am leaving very tomarrow, so when you wake I will be gone. If you ever tell anyone about me hitting you my hand might just slip on the trigger."

It was then that I realized he was holding a gun.

"Bella one more thing, just rememeber, I will always know where you are." With that said he slaped me acrossed the face, the force of the blow almost made me fall over.

"Stay here bella."

I didn't lisen I ran when he was out of sight. I ran all the way to my room and hid in my closet.

"Bella come out come out where-ever you are!"Phil yelled from downstairs. I heard him coming up the stairs, was at my bedroom door, just standing started banging on my door demanding I come out. Finally he knocked my door down. He started looking for me, I had to put my hand over my mouth when he was close to the closet door. I accidentaly hit my foot on a box and he immetiatly looked at the door. Phil started walking toward the door looking right at me as if he could see me.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO STAY WHERE YOU WERE!"

He opend the door and looked at me straight in the eyes. He came at me with a knife in hand. When he got to me her grabbed me and put the knife to my arm and made a big cut. He put the knife down and slapped me acrossed the face. he grabbed my shirt and ripped it open, he put the knife right over my left breast and cut me. I looked at the clock and realized it was 2 in the morning, I had a flight at 8 for forks. Phil punched me in the face before he struck the knife into my thigh.

"I am leaving now, Goodbye." He said, then he left.

He was out of my life...For now. But I was not going to think about the negitives I would have a new life in forks and be able to play soccer again.

My last thought before I fell into the darkness was what Emmett and CHarlie would think when I didn't show up at the airport.

**A/N- OK it is a little short i will make most of the chapters longer**

**pictures of Bella, Phil and the house she lives in will be on the profile**


	3. Chapter 2: Pain And Freedom

_(A/N: Sorry I have not written in so long the laptop broke and then school started and it has been hectic! Sincerly,P.S.T17)  
_Chapter 2: Pain and Freedom  
**Emmett's POV:**

Bella. She was all I could think about. About eight years ago my mom took her from my dad and I, a few days after she(my mom) got a divorce, I was so sad I have not seen bella and I miss her. Last I heard renee(mom) remarried a man named Phil and then died. Bella must be heart broken. My friends have gotten me through alot, I met them in my freshman year. I have a girlfriend name Rosalie. Rose, she has a brother named Jasper and he is dating Alice, her brother is Edward, he is single.

"Emmett! Get down here!"Charlie yelled to me

"Coming!"

When I got downstairs I saw something I had never wanted to see in my life. Charlie was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. I wonder what got him so excited?

"Emmett! Guess what!!"

"what..?"

"Bella's coming to live with us. I am going to the airport tomarrow morning."

"OMG R U SERIOUS!?"

"Yes Emmett why would I lie about this?"

"I don't know? Just asking! I am gonna go call people!"

"Ok you do that."

I ran all the way up to my room and grabbed my cell phone, I pressed speed dial 2(Rose)

"Hello?"

"Rose! Good! You answered the phone!! Ok I need you to get Alice,Edward,and Jasper and get over here!!!!" I yelled into the phone

"Ok ok ok but can I ask why?"

"No. Just get over here!"

"Ok bye." She hung up

I went back downstairs to wait for them to get here, I was practicly jumping for joy! Now I know how charlie felt. Haha

When the doorbell rang I jumped off the couch and ran for the door.

They came in and sat on the couch, waiting for me to talk.

"Bella's coming to live with us!!!!"

"Oh My Gosh! Emmett I am soo happy for you!" Rose ran up and hugged me

Soon I was crowded with hugs and pats on the back.

"Dad said he was going to get her tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait!!!"Alice shrieked

"OWWW! God Alice tone it down!" I said

"Sorry.."

"I am happy for you." Edward and Jasper said together

Freaky.

"Ok you guys gotta go home." We looked up and Charlie was in the doorway

"Okay bye Emmett see you tomorrow baby."Rose said

I was then filled with a string of goodbyes

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." I said as I went to the door to watch them leave. I looked at my watch and it said it was 12am, so I went up and got ready for bed. My last thought was about seeing Bella tomorrow.

* * *

**The next morning**

I woke up to silence. i headed downstairs to find a note on the counter top, it read;

_Emmett, sorry I was not able to say goodbye to you, went to go get bella from the airport be home around 12 - Dad_

I looked over at the clock and it read 10:48am, Charlie would be home in an hour. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and took a big gulp of it, I left it out and grabbed the cereal I made my breakfast and started to eat. When I finished it was already 11:30 I had to get ready for the day, I ran up the stairs and hoped in the shower. When I finished getting ready it was twelve already.

_Wow time passed by quick._ I thought

Right after I finished that thought I heard Charlies crusierpull up. I walked out to the front lawn and waited for Charlie to get out with Bella, But I didn't see her?

"Dad where's Bella?

Charlie turned my way and looked startled, then his expression turned sad, I wonderd why.

"She was not there." He put it simply

For some reason I had a very bad feeling when he said that.

I walked in the house and to the phone I was going to ring her up but I realized I didn't have her number

"Dad what is Bella's number?" i asked

"360-657-5737"  
**(A/N: random number)**

I dialed the number and waited for an answer, no one did. I called her every hour for 6 hours from that moment hoping someone would answer. Finally when I was about to give up I heard a quiet and weak hello, I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn't been lisening.

"Bella?" I questioned. It didn't sound like her.

"Yes?" She asked

I wonder why she was not at the airport.

I put my thoughts in to action by saying

"Bella how come you were not at the airport?" I asked

"I had a problem." She said simply

"Well are you ok do you need someone to come to Flordia?"

"I have a cut on my leg and I cant walk Phil already left." She said

"Are you ok?! Charlie and I will be there tomarrow morning! How did this happen?!"

She seemed reluctant to answer.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said sharply and quickly.

"I will see you tomarrow morning what is your address?" I all but screamed out.

"4722 59th ave NW Jackonville, Flordia 10365." She said, I could easily make out the fear in her tone.

"Bye Bella see you tomarrow, be carefull with that leg, go see the doctor. Love you!" I said

"Bye Em, love you too." She said weakly.

I hung up the phone and ran downstairs to find Charlie, he was down on the couch watching football, as always.

"Dad!" I screamed at him.

I must have made a quiet entrance because he screamed and jumpten feet in the air, not really, but you get the point.

"Dad! Bella finally answerd the phone and she said she had a cut on her leg and I asked her why and she said she was at the wrong place at the wrong time , whatever that means, and she said Phil has already left so we need to go down there and bring back home and have carlisle check her out (Edwards dad also forks amazing surgen) she sounded scared and weak."

"Ok Emmett I will buy tickets for later tonight. Get things ready for about 2 or 3 days just in case something happens." He said

I walked up stairs and got in my P.J's, after that I called Rose and told her everything that is happening I had told her to tell everyone else for me. then I hung up the phone and got ready for tomarrow, by the time I finished that I was exhausted. I got in bed and fell right asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3: White Heather

_**(A/N: ok sorry I have not updated in forever! if you are mad at me for not updating message me and tell me to get my lazy butt on the computer and update! LOL Each chapter is not going to have a song to go with it. **__**  
**__**I have a question: do you guys want pictures of the people and clothes and all that? Message me the answer.**__**  
**__**OK I have a little game for ya: each chapter will have a meaning, I will give you a clue and you have to guess. Message me what you think the answer is. First on to get the answer Correct will get a chapter dedicated to them. The clue will be nest to the word clue. F.Y.I- I don't know if I have said what time of year it is, its febuary right now. The ending authors note it has a new moon spoilers from the movie don't read it if you have not seen new moon today!!**_

_**-P.S.T17)**_

_CLUE: It's a Flower_

_MUSIC MOOD: Happy - Leona Lewis_

**Chapter 2: White Heather**

**Bella's POV:**

When I hung up the phone I instantly regretted answering. It was nice to hear Emmett's voice and know he cared about me but I was scared, what if Phil found out? What would he do?

I walked to my room and lied on my bed; I looked around and realize how disgusting it was. Blood was dried on the walls. Vodka bottles litter the floor. I was disgusted with this. I knew I need to clean this up before Emmett and Charlie got here, but I was in too much pain it. I walked to the bathroom right across the hall and grabbed some aspirin, hoping it would num the pain. It worked but not by a lot. I decided this was the best I would ever get to no pain and started to clean my room. By the time I finished it was around three in the morning, I was exhausted. I put the cleaning supplies away and changed into my pajamas. I couldn't fall asleep; I had too much on my mind. I finally decided to take some sleeping pills; I fell into a dreamless sleep about five minutes later.

The Next Morning:

I woke with start the next morning. Yesterday came flooding back to me. Emmett and Charlie would be flying in today and I still had to clean the whole house. I sat up, my back protested I went to the bathroom and took some aspirin again. I grabbed the cleaning supplies and started on the kitchen, it was worse than my room; if that's even possible. I turned on the radio and One Time by Justin Bieber came on, I loved this song. I started to sing along with it, the rest of the world (and my problems) faded away as I got in to the song,

_**Aye aye aye aye aye aye aye aye**_

_**Me plus you (I'ma tell you one time) [x3]**_

_**When I met you girl my heart went knock knock**_

_**Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop**_

_**And even though its a struggle love is all we got**_

_**Ao we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain top**_

_**Your world is my world**_

_**And my fight is your fight**_

_**My breath is your breath**_

_**And your heart (and now I've got my)**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**One love**_

_**My one heart**_

_**My one life for sure**_

_**Lemme tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**And I'ma be your one guy**_

_**You'll be my number one girl**_

_**Always makin time for you**_

_**I'ma tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**You look so deep**_

_**You know that it humbles me,**_

_**Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me**_

_**Many have called but the chosen Is you**_

_**Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you**_

_**Your world is my world**_

_**And my fight is your fight**_

_**My breath is your breath**_

_**And your heart (and now I've got my)**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**One love**_

_**My one heart**_

_**My one life for sure**_

_**Lemme tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**And I'ma be your one guy**_

_**You'll be my number one girl**_

_**Always makin time for you**_

_**I'ma tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**Shawty right there**_

_**She's got everything I need **_

_**and I'm gon' tell her one time (one time)**_

_**Give you everything you need**_

_**Down to my last dime**_

_**She makes me happy**_

_**I know where I'll be**_

_**Right by your side cause**_

_**She is the one**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**One love**_

_**My one heart**_

_**My one life for sure**_

_**Lemme tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**And I'ma be your one guy**_

_**You'll be my number one girl**_

_**Always makin time for you**_

_**I'ma tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**I'ma tell you one time **_

_**(girl I love, girl I love you)**_

_**Me plus you (I'ma tell you one time) [x3]**_

When the song ended I had just finished the kitchen, I was surprised. When I finished the rest of the house it was around 3:00pm. Emmett and Charlie would be here anytime now. I walked up stairs and took a shower, turning it on high not bothering that it stung my skin, like I had said earlier: I was immune to pain. I got out of the shower and got dressed, dried my hair. By the time I was finished it was almost four. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting. Finally after what felt like hours I hear a car pull up. I wasn't who it was, but I had a feeling it was Emmett and Charlie. I waited for them to get to the door. Finally the door rang. I got up and answered the door. The second it was open I was yanked into a huge hug, I guess it could be described as a bear hug.

"BELLA! ARE YOU OK??" Emmett said

"Yah I'm fine." I lied

I hope he believes me, I thought.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked

I had completely forgot he was here. I looked over both of them and they both looked different from the last time I had seen them. Emmett looked like he was talking steroids, his muscles, were so huge! Charlie looked sort of the same, but he had a lot of gray hairs on his head, plus his hair looked a lot more thinner.

"Yah I'm sure."

"When are you ready to come to forks with us?" Emmett asked

"Wait! I'm going to forks since when?" I asked

"Bella since your only fifteen and Phil is gone on a baseball trip you have no parent, so you need to come with us." Charlie said

"Oh, ok. Let me get my things packed."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my things as fast as I could. When I walked down the stairs Emmett and Charlie were talking in hushed voices, when they heard me coming down the stairs the stopped talking instantly.

"Are you ready to go?" Charlie asked

"Yah…"

" I was thinking that we could stay in a hotel for the night since its already five." Emmett said

"That's a great idea Emmett, Bella do you know where any good hotels are?" Charlie asked

"Umm, yah there is the Hilton hotel by the freeway." I answered

"Ok, lets go."

We got in the car and I sat in the back looking at Charlie and Emmett. We arrived at the hotel and Charlie got a room with to queen sized beds, he said I would have to share with Emmett. When he told me this I nearly died right then and there, sharing a bed with Emmett would probably bring memories of Phil and the nights of abuse I had gone through. I would have to take some sleeping pills (I am so glad I brought them with me). Hopefully they wouldn't mind, if they did I would have to lie and say it was medication, and I really didn't want to do that.  
I changed in to my pajamas and got into bed, Emmett was sitting on the end of the bed watching something on T.V. While Charlie was reading some book on his bed.

"I'm going to bed guys." I told Charlie and Emmett

"Ok." They said

I laid on the bad, my head on the pillows, waiting for the sleeping pills to kick in, I heard Emmett talking to Charlie in a hushed voice.

"What do you think happened to her? She sounded so hurt and scared on the phone, but when we go to her house she was on edge, like something was going to happen." Emmett said to Charlie

"I don't know Emmett, I didn't here her on the phone but she did seem on edge when we were at her house." Charlie replied

I think they thought I was asleep. But I wasn't sure.

The Next Morning

I woke up to loud, very loud snoring. I looked around and the previous day came flooding back to my mind so fast it gave me a headache. I walked to the bathroom with today's clothes and took a shower, my outfit included gray skinny jeans a black shirt with a red/green scarf. It was super cute, I walked out of the bathroom and Emmett was just waking up.

"Emmett? Would you be able to wake up Charlie?" I asked

"Yah….Sure…" He said, His voice thick with sleep.

When Charlie woke up I told them both that we should head to the airport, get the ticks and head back to forks.  
The plane ride to Seattle was awkward to say the least, I was not looking forward to the ride from Seattle to Forks.  
We got in the car after the plane ride and started our five hour journey to Forks.

"So, is it always this rainy?" I asked

They both laughed

"YES, Are you kidding me? It's never not rainy!" Emmett yelled

"Emmett! Stop yelling!" Charlie scolded Emmett

"Sorry…"

Watching these to interact was really weird, for the past ten years I have not had a father figure so it was strange to be around both of them.

We arrived at the house and I got a good look on where I was going to be living for the next few years. I walked up stairs and found my room (after Emmett had pointed it out), I put my things away and went downstairs to see what they had to eat. Nothing. I would have to go t the grocery store tomorrow. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, after I was done I went to the family room. Charlie was there and so was Emmett.

"Bella it's Friday, Emmett has school on Monday, I have already enrolled you. On Monday along with Emmett you will be going to forks high." Charlie said to me when I walked in the room

"I am tired so I'm going to bed." I said

"Yah so am I see you in the morning Emmett." Charlie said

I went back up stairs brushed my teeth, then went to my room and took my pills then lied on my bed. Waiting for the pills to sink in. After about a half hour I finally fell asleep.

_**A/N: Ok I saw New Moon last night at midnight!!!!!! OK if you have not seen the new moon movie yet do not read this until you have it has a lot of spoilers It was way better than Twilight I have to admit. I loved what Emmett said 'Dating and older woman.. Hot' I laughed ssoo hard!! I also Liked how chris(the director) added the part where when edward found out bella was dead, he hung up the phone. I liked it a lot even thought it was not in the book! Message me tell me what you think!! – P.S.T17**_


End file.
